Le Papier Cadeau
by Hermi-ko
Summary: CADEAU DE NOËL Connaître quelqu'un n'est pas chose aisée. Connaître Hiruma n'est pas chose possible. Et pourtant. OS Calendrier de l'Avent HirumaxMamori 2014


_Auteur : Hermi-kô_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Le Papier Cadeau

* * *

La journée s'était déroulée comme prévue. Hiruma avait hurlé à tue-tête malgré le froid, la neige et l'écharpe faite main dénigrée ("Putain d'manager, vire-moi ce truc et ne va pas m'en faire une autre avant le siècle prochain !") ; Mamori avait couru dans tous les sens pour soigner les blessures et réconforter tout son petit monde ("Ce n'est que l'Esprit de Noël qui lui monte à la tête, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, vraiment") ; et Cerbérus avait fait claquer ses impressionnantes mâchoires près des postérieurs des linebackers pour les faire aller un poil plus vite sur le terrain ("Il y a un foutu porc au club pour une raison ! T'aimes pas son ruban ou merde ?").

Vers la fin de l'entrainement, la moitié de l'équipe grommelait qu'ils avaient un rabat-joie comme capitaine et l'autre moitié demandait à Mamori quels étaient ses plans pour les fêtes. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu leur répondre, une porte sortie de ses gonds, trente tout nouveau trous de balles apparurent sur le mur, et des bruits de gémissements et de pleurs emplirent la pièce tandis que le quarterback pressait tout le monde pour qu'ils s'en aillent. "Joyeux Putain d'Noël, les morveux ! Le premier qui appelle demain pour dire qu'il est malade me verra descendre dans sa cheminée, alors faites gaffe ou clamsez. Ke ke ke !" Furent les derniers mots du démon de Deimon.

A peine deux heures plus tard, Mamori était tranquillement assise dans l'appartement du quarterback, finissant d'emballer ses cadeaux. Elle en avait pour sa famille étendue, incluant les membres de l'équipe ; certains pour ses amis à l'école et à la maternelle où elle remplaçait quelqu'un pour les fêtes ; et certains pour ses héros qui tenaient la Boulangerie-Pâtisserie Kariya. Elle était encerclée par une ville de papier cadeau, de rubans, de boites en carton et de feuilles de scrapbook ; travaillant sur ses cadeaux de Noël à la dernière minute parce que jusque là elle avait été occupé à faire des analyses, des statistiques et des plans pour l'équipe. Hiruma revisionnait des cassettes en mâchant du chewing-gum et était de plus en plus énervé par les bruits de pliage et de froissement de papier.

"Pourquoi tu dois les recouvrir ? Tout le monde est au courant qu'ils vont recevoir une putain d'carte ou une merde de toi pour Noël. T'as qu'à leur donner et ça suffira."

"Hiruma-kun, l'emballage est aussi important que le cadeau, tu sais."

"Je pige que dalle. Tu vas virer cette merde pour arriver au cadeau de toute façon alors à quoi ça sert de se casser le cul de toute façon."

"Il y en a qui le garde pour plus tard. Ma grand-mère utilise le même papier cadeau doré depuis des années et elle en a même un tiroir plein à la maison."

"Ouais, et parfois j'aime boire mon café tiède. Merde, quoi. C'est une nana sur un million. Je le vire dès que je le vois : j'aime pas les surprises, tu te rappelles ?"

"Ce n'est pas la surprise, c'est la pensée."

"Sois putain d'Japonaise, Manager."

"Mais je le suis. Arrête de râler et ouvre ça."

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet recouvert d'un furoshiki, un tissu traditionnel pour emballer les cadeaux, qui était posé à côté d'elle depuis un moment. Hiruma le prit et le regarda sous toutes les coutures du haut de sa bulle de chewing gum. "C'est quoi cette merde, manager ? J'ai dit à tout le monde que je voulais rien."

"Ce n'est pas ... C'est un cadeau de ma part pour toi. Ouvre-le."

Il haussa un sourcil.

"Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ?"

"Hiruma-kun, s'il-te-plait, c'est Noël. Laisse-moi m'amuser, d'accord."

"Tsss. Tu t'es déjà amusée la semaine dernière, non ?"

Mamori suivit son regard vers un petit arbre de Noël qu'elle avait amené de la maison et installé sur une table basse près de la télé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les boules et les guirlandes étaient teintées en vert et rouge par le match des Devil Bats qui se jouait sur l'écran. Mamori avait pensé qu'Hiruma méritait bien un peu de gaieté dans sa vie, alors elle s'était invitée chez lui contre son gré.

"Tu sais," elle brisa le silence, "on emballe tout avec du papier cadeau. Même les gens. Sena a son Eyeshield ; Taki-kun et Monta-kun ont leurs singeries ; Doburoku-sensei a son problème d'alcool. Tu as même emballé Yuki-kun comme remplaçant lambda avant de le déballer en fanfare devant Shinryuji. Et tu as filé Kurita-kun à Banba-san pour qu'il déchire sa nature bienveillante. Tu en es plus conscient que tout autre, Hiruma-kun, parce que tu paries là-dessus tous les jours."

"Ne balance pas toute ta philosophie sur moi, Putain d'Manager : c'est que Noël."

"Il y a des gens qui n'ouvrent jamais leurs cadeaux : ils les gardent fermés, contents de savoir que quelqu'un a pensé à eux. Moi je ne pourrais jamais m'y résoudre. Je préfère plutôt retirer le papier cadeau un bout de scotch après l'autre. Et puis le regarder encore et encore."

"Où veux-tu en venir ?"

"Les gens partent toujours du principe que tu es sans cœur parce qu'ils ne voient que le papier d'emballage. Je suppose que je fais preuve de discernement."

Hiruma l'embrassa sur la bouche. "Tu parles trop."


End file.
